Cold
by TheDarkLadyofSlytherin
Summary: Mikasa learns to kick Levi's ass. Oh wait, she already knew how! Typical Levi-trains-Mikasa-privately cliché that we all know and love. Levi x Mikasa. ON HIATUS - NOT ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**Cold**

 _ **A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction**_

 **Author's Note- Hi everyone! It's TheDarkLadyofSlytherin here! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy. It's not an epic, thrilling first chapter, but it sets the scene for the rest of the story. Reviews and criticism are welcome, so please don't be afraid to speak your mind. It's rather short, but I hope you enjoy!**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Of Fighting and Fists**

Nightmares. They seemed to be the bane of Mikasa's existence, plaguing her sleep with twisted memories and images of her worst fears. Every night Mikasa would eventually wake up in a cold sweat, panting and gasping for air. And all of her dreams were focused on one person: Eren. She loved him unconditionally, but whether her love was for a brother or for a lover she could not discern. Mikasa's nightmares were filled with images of his death, different scenarios playing out in her mind. Some involved him dying that day in the cottage, others involving him being eaten by a Titan or getting beaten to death by Lance Corporal Levi. Despite many of these scenarios being unrealistic, they scared her all the same. Not that she let them affect her. Every morning, despite what horrific dream was still fresh on her mind, she would put on a mask of indifference, refusing to let any emotion show. Just like today.

There were few people who had ever seen Mikasa without this mask, for it was a rare occasion where she lost control. Mikasa knew that she behaved recklessly every time the mask slipped, and she _hated_ it. Since joining the Survey Corps she had let this mask fall more than she would have liked, which made her determination to keep it up even stronger.

'Ackerman! Pay attention!' She heard the voice of Captain Levi yell. Her squad were training at the moment, or what was left of it at least. Only a few of those left had even bothered to attend, much to the dismay of the Captain. He had told everyone that they would indeed be punished. 'Two months cleaning the stables. Three times daily,' he had reassured them. If you could call that reassurance. So today it was just Eren, Armin, Connie, Historia, Jean, Sasha and herself. A few new recruits had joined the squad, but none had opted to attend. Idiots. Mikasa looked up at the Captain. He glared at her with cold, grey eyes.

'Okay, listen up. Get into pairs and spar. Since most of you didn't come, one of you brats has to spar with me, or sit out. Got it?' the voice of Captain Levi called out. The squad saluted, saying, 'Yes sir!'

Everyone scuttled around trying to find a partner as soon as possible. The reason for this was obvious: no one wanted to spar with Levi, and they sure as hell weren't going to sit out. Mikasa stood calmly, watching on as Eren looked at her with apologetic eyes as he partnered up with Armin. She observed the others, and seeing that everyone had partners, she slowly approached the captain. This was her plan, after all. She was sick of sparring with people who were well below her skill level, and wanted a bit more of a challenge. Levi would be this challenge. She wasn't trying to be mean about her squad's skill level, after all it was well and truly up to standard. But Mikasa was above that standard, and she knew it. 'Ackerman,' the captain said, acknowledging her presence. 'Are you going to sit out?' He asks, his tone firm. Mikasa shakes her head. 'No, sir. I would like to spar with you.' The Captain continues to stare at her, his face an emotionless shell. 'Oh you would, would you? Just wonderful,' he says sarcastically. 'Fine. But I refuse to go easy on you, Ackerman,' He says. They both stood opposite each other, both poised for battle. Levi glanced around. 'What are you brats waiting for? Start sparring!' And with that he looked back to Mikasa and nodded his head to begin.

Mikasa, knowing that her captain would immediately launch into attack, took a defensive stance and braced herself for impact. Just has she had predicted, Captain Levi sprang into action, using his small body mass to reach an incredible speed. It was a blur of fists, blocks and kicks from that point onward, Levi on the offensive, Mikasa trying helplessly to defend herself.

Or so Levi thought.

Suddenly Mikasa was throwing punch after punch at the captain, her accuracy and strength increasing rapidly. After a few swift kicks to the stomach, the Captain was at her feet. Levi was confused. Where did this come from? Then he realised his mistake: he had underestimated her, and she had used it to her advantage. Levi had never considered himself arrogant, but here was proof that he really _did_ think himself better than others. He had never considered that he could be beaten by someone so obviously below him, an inexperienced recruit that followed a stupid, temperamental boy around like a lost puppy.

Mikasa and Levi looked around. Almost everyone was staring at them in awe, admiring their fighting prowess. Until Levi heard giggling, and he realised that they were actually just watching him get his ass kicked. Flustered, Levi rose to his feet and looked at Mikasa. 'I let you win, Ackerman,' he said, whatever traces of a blush he had on his aristocratic features disappearing instantly. Mikasa smirked. 'Sure you did, Captain Shorty.'

He glared at her. 'Nice, Ackerman. Straight to the childish insults is it?' He glanced around the room. People were still looking. 'Alright, rotate partners. I'll be back shortly. Ackerman, with me. I'm taking you to the Commander.' Mikasa looked at the Captain with disbelief in her eyes. Was he going to punish her? Why did she need to see Erwin? It made no sense, even if she was going to be punished, why would she need to see the Commander? Surely Levi could reprimand her himself. 'But…' Mikasa whined. Levi looked at her coldly. 'No buts, Ackerman. With me.' She quickly regained her composure. She had to ask professionally to get answers. 'Please sir, may I ask why I must see the Commander?' Levi looked at her once more, his grey eyes glinting with something close to anger. 'Do you have no patience, brat? Just wait,' he says.

Walking at a fast pace, the pair make their way to the Commander's office. Their footsteps echoed softly down the hallway, a comforting noise in an otherwise uncomfortable situation. As they approached the door, Levi turned to Mikasa and said, 'Wait here.' Mikasa nodded her head and mumbled something under her breath. 'Yes, Captain Shorty.'

Levi turned and looked at her, eyes piercing grey. 'What was that, Ackerman?'

Mikasa looked at him innocently. 'I said, 'Yes, Captain Levi'.' Levi looked suspicious but nodded his head and knocked on the Commander's door. Mikasa heard a lazy 'come in', and watched Levi walk inside. Mikasa slouched down onto the ground. She guessed she would have to wait a while. The two soon began talking, but Mikasa couldn't make out much of what they were saying. The only thing Mikasa knew she heard for sure was, 'Stupid, immature brat!', but it wasn't really useful. I guess I'll just have to wait it out, Mikasa thought to herself. Mikasa had never liked waiting. She knew that it was necessary in most circumstances, but it didn't mean she had to like it. She would prefer to get things over and done with.

Mikasa heard footsteps approaching the door and quickly stood up and brushed dust off of herself. How the Captain hasn't sent people to clean these floors yet I'll never know, she thought to herself. Levi opened the door and waved Mikasa into the office. 'Inside. Now,' he said. Mikasa walks into the office, her face void of all emotion. But on the inside, her mind was on fire, thinking of the many possibilities of why she was here. She saw the Commander sitting calmly at his desk, with a slight smile on his face. 'Mikasa Ackerman, is it? Please, sit,' Erwin motioned for her to sit down. Mikasa lowered herself into the small, wooden chair in front of his desk, and folded her hands into her lap. She looked around the room, admiring the décor. It was very homely, mostly brown and cream tones. Not exactly Mikasa's cup of tea, but she could see how some would like it. She turned and faced the Commander, her face expectant. 'Well, Ackerman, your captain here has told me some very interesting things about you. Beating him at sparring? Impossible. Insulting him afterwards? I'm surprised you're still alive,' he chuckled. 'But anyway, you're probably wondering why you're here, yes?'

Mikasa nodded her head, 'Yes, sir. I have been wondering.' She readjusted her scarf, it's smooth surface soothing her uneasiness. Erwin arched a brow. 'Quite well-mannered aren't you? Not what I was expecting from the girl who insulted Humanity's Strongest,' he said, glancing at Levi.

'Please, skip past the pleasantries, Erwin,' Levi said, irritated. Erwin nodded at him.

'Alright then. Levi wants to train you,' stated Erwin. Upon seeing Mikasa's confused look, he elaborated.

'Privately.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cold**_

 _ **A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction**_

 **Author's Note: Hey there guys. Sorry I took so long to update, I honestly just couldn't be bothered. I will try and update once a fortnight from now on, I promise! I feel as if though I am going to be making a very OOC Mikasa... Now that I think about it, she is kind of a Sassy!Mikasa, in some parts. Oh well, I gave it a shot. Oh, and by the way, I am horrible at writing fight scenes so I don't really go into much detail. Sorry!**

 _ **Discaimer- I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Entertainment and Explanation**

Mikasa stared at the Commander in disbelief. 'What? You want me to spend time, _alone_ , with Captain Levi? You've got to be joking,' she said. Mikasa actually felt quite proud that 'Humanity's Strongest' wanted to train her, but she wasn't going to give the Captain the satisfaction of knowing that. Erwin simply raised a blonde brow at her. 'This isn't a request, soldier. You are to begin training with your captain within the week. You will become an even more valuable asset to our team,' he said. Erwin turned to Levi, and said, 'When would be the best time for you, Captain?' Levi paused for a moment, seemingly in thought. 'Tomorrow at dawn would be acceptable,' he said. Mikasa looked to Levi, and nodded her head in conformation. 'Fine,' she sneered. Levi looked at her and sneered back, 'Fine.'

Erwin looked on at the exchange, a flicker of curiosity in his blue eyes. This will be interesting, he thought. 'You are both dismissed. I think I would be best if you both returned to your training session.' So with that, Mikasa and Levi left Erwin's office, walking along the cold, stone corridors once more, returning to their session. They walked in complete silence, neither daring to talk, both seeing it as an unnecessary civility. As they approached the training grounds, Mikasa glanced over at Levi. His eyes were always devoid of emotion, she noted, and never once did she see them gleam with anything other than satisfaction. His face was ever the emotionless mask, and Mikasa wondered what had happened to Levi to make him such an empty person. He was probably just always a cold bastard, Mikasa thought.

Levi opened the door leading to the training grounds, and held it open. Mikasa just stood there waiting for him to walk out. 'Hurry up, Ackerman. I can't hold this door open for you forever,' Levi said. Mikasa stared at him. 'What?' she asked. Levi rolled his eyes. 'Do you really hang around that buffoon Eren so much, that you didn't realise that it is common curtesy for a man to hold a door open for a lady?' he commented, a small smirk on his face. Mikasa was rather embarrassed. 'I could have done it myself, Captain. I'm not incapable,' she mumbled, as she walked on through. Mikasa mentally scolded herself. He was opening the door for you, Mikasa! And you just stood there like an idiot, she thought to herself. After a short mental battle on her own lack of common sense, Mikasa shrugged off the incident. It was just a door, after all.

As they stepped onto the training grounds, Levi and Mikasa found six pairs of eyes upon them. Mikasa felt rather awkward, standing there as her comrades stared. The captain addressed the group. 'Take a break! We will resume in five minutes.' Levi turned and nodded his head at Mikasa, dismissing her. She walked slowly to a shady spot under a small tree. Once Eren noticed Mikasa was back, he ran quickly on the soft grass to reach the place where she stood, Armin being dragged behind him. 'Mikasa!' Eren said, looking at her in something akin to admiration. 'I can't believe that you defeated the Captain!' Eren looked up to the Captain, in a way, and to think that his idol could be defeated was a strange thought for him. Mikasa stroked her scarf gently. 'It wasn't all that hard, really,' she said, thinking. Sparring with Captain Levi had been more difficult than fighting her comrades, definitely, but she still thought his style had lacked something. Then it clicked. 'Surely he must have been holding back! I mean, he is usually a lot faster than that, isn't he?' Mikasa said, looking to Armin for conformation. Armin nodded his head gently.

'Yes... I see what you mean, Mikasa. Usually the Lance Corporal is quite fast from the start of a fight, or at least he is with the Titans. But at the start, Captain Levi was moving quite slowly... Rather odd, if you ask me.' Mikasa looked up at Armin. 'So he must have lowered his skill level to match what he thought mine was,' she reasoned. Armin nodded his head, his blonde locks falling softly over his face. 'I think that would be it, yes,' he said. Eren looked to Mikasa, a slight smile on his face. 'Well, he underestimated you, that's for sure!' Then a slight look of confusion crossed Eren's features. 'What did Captain Levi want to take you to the Commander for, anyway?' Mikasa sighed. These training sessions would become a nuisance, she was sure of it. 'The captain wants to train me privately,' she explained, 'And he had to talk to the Commander about authorising it.' Eren looked like he had just been slapped in the face. His face wore an expression of shock, and then, eventually, anger. 'The captain…you…training...privately,' he mumbled to himself. 'He'll kill you!' Eren shouted suddenly, his eyes flashing, a glint of insanity within their brown, murky depths. He seemed to be determined to stop this from happening. 'Eren, it's really not that bad,' Mikasa said. 'I am well aware of the possibility of injury, but death? The captain can't kill me. He wouldn't be able to hide it.' Eren was still furious.

'He can't do that! Making you train with him, giving himself an excuse to hurt you. I'm going to stop it!' Eren vowed. Mikasa rolled her eyes. 'Right,' she said under her breath. 'You do that.' The trio suddenly raised their heads, hearing the voice of their captain.

'All right, you lazy brats. Get into partners again and practice the moves we learnt last session. Ackerman, with me.' Levi gestured Mikasa to come over to him. As Mikasa stepped forward to walk to him, Eren grabbed her shoulder. 'I swear I'll kill him if he hurts you.' Mikasa simply nodded her head, and continued to walk over to Captain Levi. As she approached him, Mikasa saw a glint of something underneath his left arm sleeve. It had been so quick that Mikasa almost thought she had imagined it, but she was sure that there was something there. 'Ackerman,' Levi said. He bent down to grab something that was laying at his feet. 'We'll be doing something a little different to the others.' Levi continued to scavenge around on the ground, collecting a few items. 'Here,' Levi said, passing a small dagger in a sheath to Mikasa. Mikasa took the blade, a slight look of confusion on her face. 'What is it for?' she asked, her shiny black tresses blowing softly in the wind. Levi looked up at her from the ground and said, 'Not all of our enemies are Titans.' He then nodded at the blade. 'Strap it somewhere hidden. The ankle is rather obvious, so try to find a place a little more obscure.' Mikasa nodded, and decided to strap it to the small of her back. She fumbled around with for a few minutes trying to secure it, but to no avail. Levi looked towards her. He was now leaning casually against a nearby tree, his arms crossing gently over his chest. 'Are you really that incapable?' he asked. 'If you don't hurry up, I'm going to have to do it for you.' Mikasa sighed in exasperation as she failed to tie it once more. 'Here,' Levi said, walking to her and strapping it securely to her back. 'That wasn't so hard, was it?' Mikasa snorted.

'Well I'm _so_ sorry that I'm not used to strapping _daggers_ to my back.' Levi looked on at her in amusement.

'And, by the way, I expect you to call me sir at all times, Ackerman.'

'Yes, _sir,_ ' she replied sarcastically. Then he returned to a position about two or three metres in front of Mikasa, and spoke, a note of complete seriousness in his voice. 'I know well and truly that you are capable of dealing with the Titans. But our fight isn't just with the them anymore. I am going to teach you how to deal with people, as the death of humans is sometimes necessary.' The Captain then lifted his shirt sleeve to reveal a long dagger. Then he lifted his pant leg to show a small knife. He began to speak once more, his words ringing clear and true in Mikasa's mind. 'Underhanded tactics and hidden weapons are extremely important when dealing with your enemies. One day, the fight against the Titans will no longer be our main focus, and then the fight amongst each other will begin. We need to be prepared,' he said, 'Because that day will come sooner than you'd think.' Mikasa nodded. 'Any questions?' Mikasa shook her head.

'No.'

'Good. Then we will begin. Have you ever fought with knives?' he asked. Mikasa thought back. Yes, she had fought with knives, fuck, she had even killed with them! But could she trust the Captain with that knowledge? She hesitated before she spoke. 'Well…yes, I have, sir,' she said.

'At least you have some experience,' Levi muttered.

'But I wouldn't call it fighting, exactly, sir.' He nodded his head slowly.

'How so?' Levi questioned. Mikasa hesitated once more. Should she tell him?

'It was more blindly stabbing at someone,' she answered, deciding she would say no more. Levi nodded again. 'Okay. Grab one of the larger knives over here, and I'll show you some techniques. I expect you to perfect them before I see you at dawn tomorrow.' Mikasa nodded, her hair falling shaggily over her sharp features.

'Let's begin,' the Captain said. The pair spent the next half hour practicing multiple different techniques, and under Captain Levi's tutelage, Mikasa found herself feeling as if though she was _finally_ learning something. 'Argh,' Mikasa grunted as the borrowed dagger sliced her palm. Her crimson blood dripped slowly form her hand and Mikasa found herself somewhat intrigued by it. 'What did you just do, Ackerman?' Levi asked her, gritting his teeth. Mikasa looked confused.

'Um... I sliced my hand, sir?'

Levi shook his head in exasperation. 'You didn't just slice your hand, girl! You dirtied by blade!'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cold**_

 _ **A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction**_

 **Author's Note- Hi guys! Sorry that this took so long. I finished it a while ago but I haven't had internet for a while, so I couldn't post it. It's a little short and not very interesting, but it was needed to help the story progress. I will be going away camping soon, so my updating will be scattered. I might update within the next fortnight, but it's not a guarantee. Also, I forgot to mention that each of my chapters will be over one thousand words. The others were almost two thousand, but this one is just over a thousand. Thanks everyone for the reviews and everything! Your support means a lot :)**

 _ **Disclaimer- I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Lunch and Laughter**

Not long after what Mikasa dubbed the 'Clean Freak Incident', Levi dismissed everyone for lunch. Mikasa swore she had heard Eren and Armin singing some song about praising the Lord, but she put it down to her imagination. After all, the boys were _totally_ incapable of singing. Mikasa was actually quite disappointed that her training had been cut short; for once she had actually felt challenged. It was a strange feeling for Mikasa, after a life of living in a position of dominance. She had always been the protector, and the strongest amongst her peers. But for the first time, there was someone stronger. Mikasa wasn't sure if she liked the feeling or hated it.

In total, the recruits had spent about three hours training. This was a reasonably short amount of time when compared to the five hours the Captain usually made them train. Everyone seemed to be famished, which was not uncommon after training. Mikasa herself wasn't hungry, but Sasha certainly was. 'Where does all that food go?' Mikasa wondered aloud. Eren chuckled beside her. Realising her mistake, Mikasa covered her mouth quickly and turned to look at Eren. 'I hadn't meant to say that aloud!' she whispered to him. Eren then laughed more, receiving strange looks from the others, who obviously hadn't heard. Mikasa looked down at her plate and tried to return to eating. Eren then looked up at her and said, 'You're right though. She's like a bottomless pit!' Mikasa smiled slightly at that, and picked at the vegetables on her plate. Her thoughts were far too busy to allow her to concentrate on eating.

Her mind was once more settling on the topic of Captain Levi. He was an anomaly to her, a puzzle to be solved. How on Earth had he managed to become so strong? She assumed that most of it was natural talent, with the other part being experience. But there was something else. He had a unique style, completely different to anyone else in the Legion. So it was reasonable to think that he hadn't learned to fight here, but beforehand. Mikasa had heard the rumours about his criminal life in the Underground; everyone had. But these rumours were starting to look less like made-up stories and more like the truth. It would certainly explain his odd way of fighting the Titans, holding the blade differently to everyone else. He wasn't trained to fight Titans; he was trained to fight _people_.

Mikasa looked up from her plate to see the Captain enter the dining hall. He was dressed immaculately as always, his white shirt ironed to perfection and his cravat secured neatly around his neck. He walked over to the table where the recruits were seated, which was extremely odd, as he usually sat with Hanji and Erwin. Levi sat down at the only remaining place at the table: next to Mikasa. He did not look like he was here to eat, but rather to talk. 'Quiet, soldiers! I need to tell you something of utmost importance,' said the Captain, his voice commanding and authoritative. 'Tomorrow at noon I will need three of you to accompany Eren and myself outside the walls. We are going to be targeting smaller Titans, so Eren can practice controlling his Titan-shifter abilities. I need volunteers. Anyone?' He asked. Mikasa was furious. How dare he put Eren in danger? If the Captain was really going to do this, she would accompany him to protect Eren. 'I'll do it,' Mikasa said, her voice low and void of emotion. She would confront Levi about it later, but now was not the time to lose her temper. Mikasa told herself that she had to remain in control of her emotions. Levi nodded his head. 'Of course you would want to protect your boyfriend,' he said, a small smirk gracing his features. 'But okay. Any others?' Sasha raised her hand.

'Will there be food, sir?'

The Captain glared at her. 'Yes.'

'Then I'm in!' Sasha squealed excitedly. 'I hope that there is roast beef sandwiches, and apples, and potatoes, and…' Whatever she was going to say was cut off by the sound of Jean's voice yelling, 'Shut up, Sasha! You're so annoying!'

Levi scowled at the pair, then spoke, 'Enough! One more.' Armin mumbled something quietly. 'What was that, Arlert?' Levi asked, his tone almost mocking.

'I said that I would like to go too, sir,' Armin answered, his eyes cast downward. Levi nodded his head and rose from the table.

'I want the three of you, as well as Eren, to meet me in my office at sunset. Is that clear?' Levi asked. The four of them nodded their heads and said, 'Yes, sir.' Levi walked out of the hall elegantly, his shoes making little noise on the stone ground. He had always struck Mikasa as a classy sort of person, with an air of grace and dignity surrounding him. If one did not know of his horrid personality and his violent tendencies, one might dare call him handsome. Mikasa banished the thought out of her mind. She hated the Captain, she really did, but could she be blamed if she found him attractive? Many of the women in the Scouts, and some of the men, had called Levi good-looking, but it was only now that Mikasa begun to see the truth in what they said. He had the dark, powerful and brooding aura around him that many would call enticing. But Mikasa was smarter than that. Levi Ackerman could be admired from afar, like a snake, but if you got to close you'd surely get hurt.

Mikasa finished what was left on her plate and dismissed herself. She slid off of the wooden bench and stood up, brushing invisible dust off of her clothes. She turned away from the table and began to walk back to her quarters. 'See you later, Mikasa!' Eren called out after her as she left the dining hall. Mikasa turned around and nodded her head at Eren in acknowledgement, before continuing to walk. Mikasa was planning on training some more, so she could practice some of the manoeuvres the Captain had taught her earlier. Levi had said that he wanted her to be able to carry them out perfectly, so perfect he would get. It was a new style of fighting for Mikasa, and it intrigued her. The whole idea of fighting humans, _people_ , was something Mikasa had never really thought about in much detail, and now she was being trained to do it. It was strange for her.

When Mikasa arrived at her room she quickly stripped off her allocated training gear, in favour of her own personal, more comfortable training clothes. After changing, she began to walk along the corridors, her destination a small, unused room that she had always used for her own training. As she opened the door, she saw someone else. Never, had anyone else been in this room. It was _hers_! Mikasa couldn't tell who it was, as their back was facing to her. Mikasa wondered who it could be. Who else but her would want to be training outside of their training sessions? Of course, Mikasa thought as they turned around to face her.

Captain Levi.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cold_**

 ** _A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction_**

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry that this has taken so long to update! This chapter has been finished for over a month, but due to some problems with my wifi modem, I haven't been able to post it. Also, I forgot to mention that this fanfic is AU but is roughly based off stuff that happens in the manga, so sorry if the timeline and/or events seem completely stuffed up. It's not great, but there is some shirtless Captain Levi in this chapter, so that's a bonus ;)**

 _ **Disclaimer- I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Of Debts and Dismissals**

Mikasa made eye contact with the shirtless Captain, refusing to look down at the great expanse of his chest. The Captain made no move to cover up, almost oblivious to his partial nudity, instead walking over to Mikasa and leaning against the door frame. 'What are you doing here, Ackerman?' Levi spoke, his tone curious. Mikasa brushed her hair out of her face gently, and answered. 'I came here to train, sir.' Levi's expression was blank, but his brow raised slightly. 'Outside of your training sessions?' He questioned. Mikasa nodded her head, but otherwise kept still, with no words spoken. 'Interesting,' he said simply. Mikasa looked at the Captain, silent. Then the Captain began to speak. 'How did you find this room, Ackerman? I wasn't aware that anyone else knew of it,' he said, standing straight once more. Mikasa spoke, her voice echoing gently around the room. 'Nor was I, Captain. I stumbled upon it a few months ago.' She readjusted her scarf, a permanent accessory, before speaking once more. 'I will leave you to it then, sir.' Mikasa turned to leave, when a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. 'I have not dismissed you, Ackerman,' Levi said. There was no need for his dismissal, and both of them knew it.

'I wasn't aware that it was needed, sir,' Mikasa said, gritting her teeth. The Captain always managed to irritate Mikasa with small, seemingly harmless games. She hated it. They were pointless, and wasted time. She wasn't even sure if they were intentional.

'Why not train with me?' Levi asked. 'You came to train, and having a partner will be useful to the both of us.' Mikasa thought on this. She really wanted to train, but did she want to spend even more time with the Captain? The benefits of training with a partner as strong as Levi were enormous. He wasn't called 'Humanity's Strongest' for nothing. 'I suppose I can stay then, sir,' Mikasa responded. Levi almost smiled at that. He was secretly glad that she had opted to stay. His training routine was very boring, and having a partner would make it a lot more interesting. Also, he wanted to find out more about Ackerman. Apart from the basic information on her records and the over-protectiveness of Yaeger he had seen out on the field, Levi knew next to nothing about her. He gestured for Mikasa to walk inside, and then asked, 'What training did you plan on doing, Ackerman?' Levi just wanted to know what extra training she had been doing these past few months, and had no intention of actually doing anything she said. Just as the Captain slipped on his shirt, Mikasa began to speak.

'The usual. Basic core work outs, blades and martial arts. I had also planned to work on the knife techniques you taught me earlier, too, sir.' Levi smirked. She was a hard worker, he'd give her that.

'Forget it.' Levi said. Mikasa looked surprised at his words. Levi had planned on physical training, but after hearing what she usually did, he had changed his mind.

'What?' She asked.

'Forget everything you just told me. Forget it. We are working on training the _mind_ today, not the body.' Mikasa looked confused, but nodded. However much she disliked the Captain, she did trust his judgement. Levi unrolled a mat out onto the floor, big enough for the two of them to sit on comfortably. Levi looked up at Mikasa's confused face. 'I'm hardly going to sit on the floor, am I? It's dirty,' he said, as if it were obvious. Mikasa simply nodded, too stunned by the true extent of Captain Levi's obsession to speak. Levi dropped gracefully onto the mat, crossing his legs. 'Sit,' he ordered. Mikasa did as she was asked, and she too sat down on the mat. 'I want you to tell me what you think your weaknesses are,' Levi asked, his tone serious.

'Why should I tell you?' Mikasa replied distrustfully.

'Do as I ask, Ackerman,' Levi said stonily. Mikasa thought for moment, before replying.

'Physically? I'm not as strong as I could be. Mentally? I let my emotions overwhelm me when my comrades are in danger.' Levi nodded, agreeing with her statement. Except for that last part.

'And by comrades, I assume you mean your boyfriend, Eren?' Mikasa turned slightly red at the insinuation.

'He's my brother,' Mikasa replied, all sign of embarrassment banished from her sharp features. Then Levi said something completely unexpected.

'That's some kinky shit, Ackerman.'

What? Did the Captain just…..joke? Mikasa was surprised to say the least. Someone had probably slipped a drug into his tea or something. Levi did not smile, or act in any sort of manner that indicated that his words were a joke. But it must have been. Mikasa did recall a time, however, when the Captain had said some rather odd things about bowel movements, so despite how unusual it seemed, Captain I-Am-Dead-Inside had made a joke. Mikasa did not smile. Levi began to speak again, complete seriousness returning to his words.

'It's not good to lose your head just because someone you know is in danger, Ackerman. That is unless you're just a suicidal brat like Yaeger, because then by all means keep doing what you're doing. I don't take you for Titan-food, Ackerman.' Mikasa nodded her head in agreeance.

'I know that, sir.'

Levi looked at her. 'Then why haven't you changed it, Ackerman? Because one day you'll end up a fucking corpse on the ground if you don't figure out how not to play baby-sitter to Yaeger.' Mikasa thought on this. She owed Eren her life! How could she not protect him? He had let her into his family and protected her throughout her life. It was her duty to protect him, a way of repaying her debt, of thanking him. But then again, she had protected him, too. How many times had she stopped him from killing himself through reckless actions? How many times had she saved him from Titans? Surely she was no longer indebted to him. But he was her friend, of course she had to protect him! But what of Armin? She was nowhere near as protective of him. The Captain was right. She couldn't keep 'baby-sitting' Eren, as Levi had so eloquently put it.

'Why are you so attached to Yaeger? What did he do to earn such...loyalty?' Levi asked. He was curious as to why Ackerman protected the brat so much. Apart from his ability to shift into a Titan, he was nothing special. There was no real reason for her to have such a strong bond with Yaeger. Everyone else was easy for Levi to read, to observe. But the Ackerman girl was different. She was hidden. It reminded Levi of himself in many ways. To hide his emotions behind a mask…he understood that.

'It's not any of your business, Captain,' Mikasa said. She wasn't surprised that the question was asked. Mikasa knew that many people questioned her unwavering loyalty to Eren. But it was a memory she didn't want to relive and a story she didn't wish to tell. How could she explain it? It was an experience that destroyed her childhood and stole her innocence. It had left her with no choice but to hide her pain behind a mask. To hide what shattered remains of a heart she had left.

'It is my business, Ackerman. This,' Levi searched for the word. 'Attachment,' he settled on. 'Is not letting you reach your full potential a soldier,' he continued. 'And as your Squad Leader it is my duty to fix that. So I order you to tell me, Ackerman. Or there will be consequences.'

'It's personal, sir,' Mikasa said. She did not want to tell him. She did not want to show him her weakness.

'I don't care how _personal_ it is,' Levi spat. 'Now tell me, Ackerman. Why?'

So Mikasa told him. She explained the day that her parents were murdered in front of her, and how she was kidnapped. She told how Eren saved her and that they were only nine. She told him of her first kill. She told him of her weakness, and of her debt. She told him _everything_. Levi was surprised to say the least. He had known from her records that she had killed a man in self-defence. But he hadn't known of Yaeger's involvement. He should have pieced it together. Yaeger's records also showed that he had killed, but he had never thought to connect the incidents. It certainly explained a lot. However, did Ackerman not understand that she had repaid her debt a hundred times over? She had risked her life time and time again for the dumbass.

'I knew that you could be stupid, Ackerman, but I never knew that you were _that_ stupid,' Levi said. Mikasa blinked. What? Then Levi continued.

'You're a suicidal bastard, just like Yaeger. I mean, how many times have you saved that ungrateful little shit? Seriously, Ackerman. I thought you were smarter than that. You've already repaid your 'debt',' Levi said. 'I feel like punishing you for your stupidity.' Then Levi rose. He had the information he needed, and he knew that he had made the girl think about her rashness. Levi had done what he had set out to do; learn more about the girl. So it was time for some real training.

'Right then,' he said. 'How does sparring sound, Ackerman?'


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cold**_

 _ **A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction**_

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry that this has taken me so long to update. I have major issues with procrastination, and kind of just forgot about this story. More bad news... I won't be updating for about another six months. I will be going on a ten-week school-based leadership camp, and won't be back until late June. This plus the amount of time it will take me to write the next chapter... equals a six month wait for the next chapter. I CAN'T APOLOGIZE ENOUGH. I am so sorry! This chapter's a bit on the short side too... actually, that's putting it lightly. It's barely one thousand words. I'm sorry!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Dancing and Death Glares**

And so it began. Blade against blade, soldier against soldier. Mikasa and Levi were doing a dance, circling, jumping and ducking as they would try to incapacitate each other. The pair fought with modified versions of the blades they used against the Titans. These weapons were specially designed by Hange to be able to be used against people if necessary. This meant that they were perfect for use as a sword. Both Captain Levi and Hange were working furiously to have them carried by soldiers at all times. They were going to be necessary in the future if things started to go downhill with Historia as Queen. When it was revealed that the King was a fraud, and Historia was of royal blood, some of the public rebelled. Many did not think that a simple _girl_ could rule the world within the walls. Times were changing, and everyone could sense it. An overpowering sense of darkness shrouded humanity, everyone drowning in a sea of melancholy. Or maybe that was just the Scouting Legion. Mikasa saw this war of wits that she played with the Captain as a way of escaping from reality, a way of letting go of her worries for Eren, even if it was just for a short amount of time.

'Do you want to surrender, Ackerman?' Levi asked Mikasa, as he made a slice at her abdomen. She deflected the blow quickly and retaliated, hoping to injure the Captain with a blow to the calf. Levi simply jumped over Mikasa's blade. 'Never,' Mikasa replied. Although her face was blank, as always, inside Mikasa was seething with rage. Why wasn't she strong enough to defeat him? Surely she was capable. She was just as strong, if not stronger, than Levi. And so with a renewed sense of strength, Mikasa increased the power of her attacks.

After only a few short seconds, 'Humanity's Strongest' was on the ground and unarmed.

'Shit,' Levi said. How could she have done that? She hadn't been holding back. He could tell she had been struggling. She had just suddenly gained strength! It didn't make sense to him. Ackerman was breathing heavily, her face flushed. 'How?' Levi asked her as he rose to his feet. Mikasa shrugged her shoulders.

'I don't know, sir.' Mikasa glanced around the room, her eyes scanning the space. Under the Captain's questioning gaze, Mikasa spoke. 'I forgot my water, sir. I don't suppose you have any I can borrow?'

Levi mumbled to himself. It had sounded something like, 'filthy…..sharing water…..who does she think she is?' Then he cleared his throat and answered.

'Go ahead, Ackerman.'

Levi's antics confused Mikasa. It was if he had multiple personalities or something. He would say one thing but mean another, and it was hard to figure him out. He was...strange. Yes, strange. That was the only word Mikasa could use to accurately describe the Captain. That is, the only _nice_ word she could use.

Levi walked over to a small, black satchel in the corner of the room. He reached into it, his hands rummaging around before emerging with a leather canteen in his grasp. 'Thanks, Captain,' Mikasa said, as Levi walked over to her and passed her the canteen. 'Next time bring your own. I don't like sharing water unless it's absolutely necessary,' Levi told her. Mikasa nodded. She usually did, but in her haste to train she had forgotten it. After taking a few sips, she handed the canteen back to the Captain. Grabbing the satchel once more, he put the canteen away and slung the bag over his shoulder, walking to the door. 'Today was...fun,' Levi almost cringed at that. Fun? He never had fun doing anything but cleaning. 'I'll see you at dawn tomorrow, Ackerman,' he said, before opening the door and walking out. 'Don't be late.'

Mikasa stared at the space the Captain had been standing in only moments ago. Strange, she thought to herself, nodding her head softly.

* * *

Levi's footsteps echoed quietly down the stone hallway, his leather boots making soft tapping noises as he walked. He had a lot to think about, and wanted urgently to return to his quarters so he could sit and think with a nice cup of tea in hand. Today had proven to be the most confusing in a long while. The Ackerman girl was confusing, she was a strange combination of fire and ice. Yes, strange. Ackerman was strange.

Soon the cream coloured door of his room entered Levi's vision, and he sighed with relief. Finally, he could sit down and relax without any distractions. Making his was to his neat, wooden desk, Levi placed his bag down next to his chair. He walked over to a set of cabinets in the corner of the room, and opened one of the drawers. Neatly stashed away inside was Levi's secret stash of expensive tea, alongside his favourite tea set. Removing everything from the draw, Levi set about making tea. The process took a few short minutes, and in no time the Captain was sitting comfortably in his chair, contemplating the day's events.

Mikasa Ackerman was a conundrum. Her past, despite not being as dark as his own, was still pretty horrifying. Levi didn't know what to do with the information he had obtained. Sure, he could manipulate Mikasa into no longer clinging onto the Yaeger brat, but what difference did it make to him? Levi could feel a headache coming. He had no idea why he had acted the way he had, and it was infuriating. Levi went to take a sip of his tea, before hearing his door open. He raised his eyes from his tea to see Hange standing before him, an insane glint in her eye. 'You could have at least knocked,' Levi said to her. She simply began to laugh before she said, 'Never mind that! Guess what happened?' Levi looked completely disinterested, but asked anyway. 'What happened, Hange? If it's anything to do with some weird Titan experiment I swear…' Hange cracked up laughing again.

'It's not! I promise!' she said.

'Okay then, shitty glasses. What is it?' She smiled menacingly before answering.

'Well, the Commander and I thought you were lonely-' Levi scoffed at that, but Hange continued to speak. '-so we've taken the liberty of getting you a date.'

Levi looked murderous.


End file.
